Mistress of Evil
by Ryuukou
Summary: A couple - A beautiful love - A burn - A finish - A start!


A/N: Thank you all for reading my fics! ^^)

This is my new fic!:))))

"**Mistress of Evil"**

* * *

"_Who are you?"A voice! Somebody was speaking. I can hear it._

"_I ask you again. Who are you?"That voice again. A girl's voice. My eyes were opening widely and looking at the girl in front of me. I was sitting on the ground. I'm wearing a rag and my body is dirty. My face is covered by dust. I look like a monster. But she still stares at me with those gorgeous amber eyes. I admit it, they are so beautiful. Those eyes! _

"_Ok, I give up! So where are your parents? They aren't here?"she asked me again. Is she worrying about me or…just pity?_

"_They're…gone!"some words slipped from my mouth. I replied her unintentionally._

"_Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"_

"_They sold me! Sold me as a thing they could sell, to have enough money to continue their life. I don't have parents! I'm a slave."_

"_Poor you! But it's ok, from now on you'll be in my family."After listening those words, I freeze. Is that true? I look at her again, I'm sure that's not an ordinary. _

"_I'm Cagalli! Cagalli Hibiki. Nice to meet you."Before I can reply, she holds my hand and drags me to somewhere. I'm surprised but a feeling grows up at the bottom of my heart. I don't know how to describe it. Maybe, love?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Broken Promise.**

* * *

Today is a cloudy day. Maybe, it's gonna rain. I don't know. Rain suddenly comes and leaves. I hate rain because it reminds me some unforgettable memories when I was a child. It's hurtful. Five years passed and now I'm living here where I have a lot of happy memories. Teasing her, seeing her smile every day are my favorite hobby. She doesn't change much. Short blond hair, fiery anber eyes and tomboyinsh but childish characters like at the first time I saw her. I love them so much, from the start. I love her. So I'll protect her, till the last breath of my life. I don't want to lose her. Body or heart! She is the only one bring me the light. I know I don't deserve her but I wish someday she would say that she loves me and wanna be beside me forever. I love her so much, though I know my condition. She is a princess of a powerful country and I'm just her knight. There is no way her father let me marry her. I know it but I won't give up hoping.

She's always nice to me. Everything! But I'm not sure if she has any feeling for me. I'm anxious. What would happen if she didn't want me? Or if she didn't love me and loved somebody else? I don't wanna think about it. I just want to spend everyday, each second to be with her. It's like in heaven! Please, God, let me stay with her, protect her forever. In order to protect her, I train everyday, to improve my skill. I know I have many mistakes but I'll try.

I'm training in the garden of the palace, behind the castle. Suddenly, someone's coming. It's Nicol!

"Athrun!"the green hair boy called me. Nicol is a friend of mine. I met him five years ago, Cagalli introduced him to me.

"What's up, Nicol?" I turn back and reply.

"Nothing much but the king want to meet you!" he tells me. Why does the king want to meet me?

"Ok, I'll be on my way!" I smile and start to go to the king's garden.

* * *

I'm wondering, what will the king tell me? About the princess? All the opinions appear on my mind. As I'm in front of the garden gate. I walk through, it looks like a labyrinth. And there is the king of Orb kingdom, Ullen Hibiki – Cagalli's father. Blonde hair, golden brown eyes. I come closer to him and stop. He is sitting in a wooden chair. His hands knits together. His eyes which shut, now open and stare at me. His mouth was opening to say something.

"Nice to see you, Athrun! Sorry for disturbing your training."he says.

"It's nothing, your highness. You call me, my king?"I reply courteously. He suddenly stands up and walks toward me.

"Right, I asked Nicol to call you."

"Is there something impotant, your highness?"

"Yes, about the princess."the king says. My heart starts to beating faster. What's wrong with her?

"You and she are childhood friends and I know you have feeling for her."he tells me and my cheeks begin to be red. He is right, I have feeling for the princess but it's forbidden.

He faces me as he continues "I'm sure you know the rule. A princess can't love or marry her servant. I warn you to stop that stupid feeling before it goes too far. You had already known your condition. Fives years ago, you were just a slave, but my daughter had interest in you. She brought you here as her knight, I can accept that. Yet, I don't agree if you have some feeling toward your master!"

His words rang in my head. Too late, my love for her has gone so far.

"She is the princess and you are just a 'tiny' knight. There will be a lot of princes and royals who will kneel to beg for marrying her. So I suggest you should dominate it if not I'll never forgive you."

It's hurtful. It's painful. I can't love her? I kneel before the king and beg "Please, my king, I know I'm just a knight but I really love her. Truly! Please, don't separate us. I can proof that I'm strong enough to protect her. And I'll take good care of her. Please, let me stay, your highness."

I begged. What will happen if I can't see her. She is my only light. I can't lose her. Never.

"If you say so, I have something for you."

My eyes suddenly open.

"If you want me to give my dear daughter to you, you'll have to pass the challenge. As you know, Orb is the big problem of PLANT and we can't prevent the war between the two kingdoms."his mouth curved into a smirk.

"You want me to destroy PLANT?"my eyes were blank. Fight back from where I was born? How?

"Clever boy! If you want to marry my daughter, you'll have to beat PLANT. In three months!"

Three months? You gotta kidding me! Serious? I didn't say anything to him.

I started standing and looking at the king. But all of a sudden, I bent down and bow to the him. I was walking away.

"Remember, if you want to marry her, beat PLANT! Or else, don't do anything and stay away from the princess."he says before I walk through the door. As I left the king's garden.

* * *

Three months? Beat the country where I was born? How can it be possible?

I slumps under the cherry blossom tree. Beat PLANT or lose her. I love her and don't want to lose her but beat PLANT in three months? It's impossible! My mind was a mess. I am not scared to fight back PLANT. But I just worry that what will happen to her when I'm away. She isn't a kid anymore but I can't help it. I worry about her. All the time. Or I'm just scared that she will meet someone and fall in love with that guy?

I sigh.

"What happened? You seem gloomy."A blond girl appears in front of me. It's Cagalli. The woman I love and also the woman I vow to protect. She bent down her head to near my face. Her gorgous eyes are staring at me, it makes me blush hard. She bursts out of laugh. I smile at her. She's always beautiful like that. Her hands cup me cheeks, I can feel they are growing hotter. She kisses my forhead.

My heart starts beating. Every problems are gone because of that kiss.

"Cagalli."I call her name.

"Um, what's up?"

"What if I would go away, not beside you anymore?"I asked her blankly, I can feel my heart is aching. Her hands fall down. I look at her. She seems …crying.

"Are you going to leave me? Alone here?"as her tears drop. I don't mean to make her cry, but to protect her, I must let her know.

I stand up and hug her "No, I will never leave you. I love you, Cagalli." Yes, I love her. Very much to sacrifice my life. I can feel her hands tighter around me. Her scene, so comfortable.

"I…love..you, too…"I hear her whisper. My eyes snap open. She loves me too? As I hug her tightly. I don't want to separate from her. But…..

"_She is the princess and you are just a 'tiny' knight. There will be a lot of princes and royals who will kneel to beg for marrying her. So I suggest you should dominate it if not I'll never forgive you."_

…

"_Remember, if you want to marry her, beat PLANT! Or else, don't do anything and stay away from the princess."_

* * *

The king words rang on my head, again. I unconsciously push her away. I really love her and she loves me. Is that enough? Will the king let me marry her?

"I must go, Cagalli! If we want to be together. I'm sorry, I must go!"I say, my heart is yelling madly.

"Why? You said you love me, right?"her voice was trembling. Her heart was aching. I'm sure about them.

"I love you, so that I must go. Even if we love each other, the king won't let me be with you."

She is shocked by my words "My….father?"she can't stop trembling. Maybe she can't accept the fact that our love are forbidden. Her father always loves her, he always wants the best for her, I know. But his offer to me is so unreasonable.

"If I want to marry you, I must beat PLANT! In three months." This make her shocker. Her tears shudden down.

"Beat…PLANT…in….three…months? But how? You know you can't fight back that country. It's strong with a slaying machine. Please, don't!"she cries hard and shakes my body. I know, it's dangerous but do you know what is important to me? It's you, Cagalli. Because of you I'll do everything, to be by your side. Because I love you this much.

"It's ok, for you, I'll do everything." I have her in my embrace. Just be with you, I'm happy.

She hugs me back but cries harder. I tell her "I'll be fine, Cagalli. I won't die before I marry you. Don't worry, I promise to come back to you. It's just we need a time."

"Athrun, you stupid! Don't you know you'll die if you fight back PLANT? GUNDAM! They have GUMDAM, those killing machine which turn human into a monster, don't you know it?"she yelled, grits her teeth and holds collar. I smile hollowly.

"I know! I know everything. But my life'll be meaningless without you. So I try to be strong, even now, so that I can protect you, my dear princess. You are the one who bring me light. I haven't done anything for you, so please, let me do it. Just once. To protect you. To show your father that I love you. To make my self be useful."

"STUPID! WHY DO YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND?"she yelled over and over again.

"No, you are the one who don't understand. If you love me, my princess, let me do it. Consider it as my wish and help me to fulfil it."

"But…"I put my finger on her smoothy lips. Sweeping her tears away, I look deeply to her amber eyes.

"Please, let me do it." I beg her. As I dip down my head and kiss her on the lips. She was kissing me back, too. It's long and hard. I can feel her sweet lips on mine. I gently push her away. Both of use flushed.

"You know you don't have to it. I'll beg my father for you."she says.

"Don't, Cagalli. Even if you beg him, he'll still force me to do others challenge. And he will never withdraw every words he has just said."I tells her. That's true. The king won't agree.

"If you want, we can run away together."

"You know, we can't! I say sadly.

"There is nothing we can't do?"she asked painfully.

"Only fight!"

I know she is very sad. But at least, I know she loves me. I must fight. For her and myself. For both of us.

"Don't worry, I'll come back to you. Definitely!" I caress her right cheek. I love it when my hand touch her pliant hair.

"If you said so! Promise me, you'll come back to me, ok?"

"I promise!"

Even though she is smiling, I'm sure her heart was suffering. I can't do anything, but hug her tightly. Don't worry, my dear. I'll definitely come back to you.

* * *

**You're the queen, and I'm your servant.**

**We're a pitiable pair of lovers separated by our fate.**

**I'm willing to become evil for you,**

**if only so that I could protect you.**

* * *

A/n: So here is this! I hope you'll enjoy a medieval + school life fic!

The lyrics I take from "Servant of Evil". I changed it a bit but I don't completely own it.

Tell me if you can guess what will happen in next chapter!^^p

Disclaimer: Do not own GS/GSD.


End file.
